This invention relates to a differential for wheeled vehicles and more particularly relates to a limited slip differential of the automatic clutch controlled variable resistance type.
Conventional differentials normally depend on frictional drag inherently created therein or on attendant devices, such as pre-loaded clutch packs associated with the axle gears or positive lockup devices, to transfer drive torque to a non-slipping wheel during vehicle operation. The torque transfer capacity in such differentials is normally limited and often times proves insufficient to adequately propel the vehicle when its wheels encounter unbalanced traction conditions. Latter limited slip differentials have included means of transferring high torque to a non-slipping wheel during vehicle operation, but these devices have been complex and as a result prone to failure. Of general interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,750,981; 2,894,416; 2,985,035; 3,077,835; 3,109,323; 3,158,042; 3,229,550; 3,237,483; and 3,724,289.